1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a motor assembly of a washing machine, and more particularly to an apparatus for assembling a belt to a motor assembly of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor for driving a belt, which is wound around a pulley coupled to a rotating shaft of the motor, should be properly spaced apart from a driven member which receives a driving force from the motor through the belt. At this time, a tension of the belt should be considered to install the motor for stably driving the driven member. FIG. 1 shows a motor assembly for a washing machine. In the figure, both a motor 1 and a clutch 3 driven by motor 1 through a belt are secured to a bracket 4. Bracket 4 is secured to an underside of a spin tub (not shown). In the motor assembly for the washing machine, motor 1 is temporarily fixed to bracket 4 by simply inserting a bolt 8 to a bolt hole 7 of bracket 4 through a slot 6 of a flange securing portion 5 before belt 2 is assembled to motor 1. In this state, belt 2 is assembled to motor 1, and motor 1 assembled with belt 2 is rested on a pallet so as to be conveyed to an automatic bolt coupling device. After that, motor 1 is fixedly coupled to bracket 4 by fastening bolt 8. At this time, a distance between motor 1 and bracket 4 should be properly maintained by considering a tension of belt 2.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, before bolt 8 has been completely fastened, motor 1 is inclined by the tension of belt 2. Accordingly, when bolt 8 has been completely fastened, the position of motor 1 is changed so that the tension of belt 2 is also changed.